


Clotheshorse

by AndreaLyn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, it's as if all of Oahu has sat up and taken notice of how good Danny looks. Steve both disapproves and wants to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clotheshorse

“Looking good, Williams!”

Steve falters in his step, but Danny keeps moving like there’s a fire lit under his pants. It puts Steve in a perilous position, seeing as now he’s several feet behind Danny and he can see the way his ass moves in those too-tight pants that he insists on wearing all the time. He tenses his jaw and forces himself to focus on getting away from the position of danger and recuperating well-enough to get back to Danny’s side.

Steve does manage to throw one last glare over his shoulder at Officer Velasquez for the inappropriate remark.

“That’s the fourth one today,” Steve complains. “What the hell is going on, Danny?”

“Is this you implying that I’m not attractive enough to get people’s attention?”

 _Uh oh_ , Steve thinks as he realizes that he’s somehow managed to step on the trigger that activates Danny’s _kind_ voice. There’s never anything good in the mix when Danny sounds as gentle and nice as he does now. There’s only danger ahead. Steve has to watch his step or he may not come out of this with all his limbs intact.

“What?” Steve feigns ignorance.

“What what?” Danny echoes. “You! You just implied I don’t deserve catcalls and attention for my fine physical form!” Steve keeps trying for innocence, but it doesn’t seem to be working. “Is this your giant ego or is this your oblivious stupidity?”

Steve opens his mouth to respond.

Then he closes it when he realizes that nothing he says is going to be any good. He lets out a defeated sound and lets his shoulders slump. “Nothing, Danny,” he finally says. “It’s nothing. You do look good today.”

Maybe that’s Steve’s issue. He’s _always_ noticed how good Danny looks. Suddenly the rest of Oahu is perking up and taking notice? How is he supposed to compete when everyone finally realizes what’s been hiding under their noses the whole time? He shuts up and focuses on the drug bust they’re running.

“Actually,” Steve says when he focuses on something more than Danny’s ass. “Actually,” he repeats, “you look better than usual. Nicer ties. Nicer shoes. And your pants are new. What’s going on? Have you met someone? The last time you dressed this well, you were dating that cop from vice,” Steve says suspiciously.

“I just want to look decent, Steven!” Danny practically explodes. “Would you just let me have this!”

“Okay! Fine!” Steve snaps right back.

They bicker the entire duration of the drive to the crack-den and manage to extend the argument well into the reading of Miranda rights while Steve has four perps cuffed, all on his own. They’ve been fighting for so long that, eventually, Steve just gets tired of it all. “Look,” he heaves out a sigh. “Do you just want to go to dinner and forget all this happened?”

Danny, in the middle of ‘you have the right to remain silent’, pauses long enough to throw a relieved look in Steve’s direction.

*

He mentions it to Chin. He says he hasn’t really noticed.

He tells Kono. She _has_ noticed, but she has no idea what might have caused it. She shoots a quick, “I’m on it, boss,” and Steve immediately feels secure in the knowledge that if anyone can dig into this with claws of steel, it’s Kono. She even phones up Jenna on the mainland and puts together a crack-team of investigators that make Steve feel _only a little_ guilty of what he’s doing.

Three days later, the answer is nigh.

“Son of a bitch,” Steve swears, aware that Danny is never ever going to let him live this down.

*

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Steve demands, the glossy magazine rolled up tightly in his hands. He’s leaning in the doorframe to Danny’s apartment – where they’ve been doing work because the kitchen cabinets have new trim and Steve hates it, he _hates_ it, because improvement means that Danny might feel inclined to _stay_.

Danny’s ambling around, tidying up the place. For every bottle of beer that he throws out, there’s a small doll or toy to show that this apartment is as much Grace’s as it is Danny’s.

Danny is being infuriatingly difficult. “Sorry, what’s that?” he says, being difficult on purpose. “I can’t hear you over the sound of your raging disbelief.” He’s clutching a fashion Barbie in his hand, which does make him seem slightly less threatening. “Well? Come on, lemme have it.”

“You made Hawaii’s best dressed list,” Steve says, gaping at Danny.

“Yes.”

“Someone nominated you and you were voted second best and they did a glossy spread of you in a reputable magazine,” Steve elucidates, his grip growing tighter on the pages. “Who nominated you?”

“Does it matter?” Danny says with a scoff. “Clearly it wasn’t you.”

“They nominated you, you got picked, and you did a photoshoot in which you released enough personal details that _anyone_ could get a hold of you,” Steve continues, beginning to feel as though his voice is growing more and more strangled. “Danny, is this why everyone’s been howling at you? Is this why...” Is that why he’s been getting a record number of phone calls directed to the Five-0 office.

Steve’s grip on the glossy magazine tightens, which only calls attention to it.

Danny leans forward and snatches it out of his hands, flapping it around in the air with those expressive hands. “Did you look at the photos?”

Steve manages a sound that doesn’t exactly make it to audible.

“Steven?”

“Yes!” Steve snaps. “Yes, I looked at them, okay! You look _amazing_ and I don’t know how you didn’t get to be number one, but how could you do something as _stupid_ as give out personal information?”

“It’s just where I work, Steve. And where you work and Chin and Kono and Jenna...” Danny rambles, giving Steve a pointed look. “Do you want me to keep going and include the machinery that helps us? Because I can start with the computers and work my way down to the fax machine, if that’s what you’re after.” Danny pauses, though, and seems to have picked up on what Steve’s just said. “Hold up,” he says, that stupid grin expanding on his face. “Number one, huh?”

Steve flushes red and tries to steal the magazine back – as though he doesn’t already own multiple copies and has prematurely stashed them under his mattress from some age-old habit of his.

“Uh uh,” Danny insists, clasping the magazine tighter. “Steven,” he drawls, amused. “Do you secretly like my clothes?” He reaches forward and picks at Steve’s shirt, pulling and tugging until he gets such a stretch that the cotton will never be the same and so that Steve is suddenly inside Danny’s apartment (there’s no foyer, it’s just one minute you’re outside and the next you’re in the apartment).

Danny keeps tugging.

He keeps tugging until Steve’s shirt is sure to be shapeless for a long time to come and they don’t stop the forward march until they reach Danny’s closet – which happens to also be his storage space and part of his study, by the looks of it.

“Are you pushing me into the closet?” Steve demands heatedly, crossing his arms over his chest in one of his best defensive stances.

“Oh, for...” Danny leans inside and pries out one of his ties, holding it up in Steve’s view. “What about this?”

“It’s blue.”

“Yes, it’s blue. And?”

“And? Do I have to tell you about the _shade_ of blue?” Steve asks, puzzled by this whole chain of events. “Danny, this is ridiculous.”

“I’m picking out the clothes that you like so much to wear on a date with you!” Danny says, his voice getting louder by the word until he’s practically screaming it. “So yeah! Yeah, I wanna know if you like the color of my tie, just like I’m gonna want to know if you enjoy the cut of my trousers and the tightness of my shirt. If you like my clothes so much, I want to see how much you’ll like taking them off! Is that so much to ask, Steven? Is it?”

Steve’s patience had snapped somewhere in the middle of Danny’s rant.

He uses his hips to push Danny forward, pinning him against the wall and sending a smattering of hats, notebooks, gloves, and photo albums clattering to the floor before grabbing Danny’s wrists and pinning them to the dusty wall of the closet, hunching his back in order to get lower and kiss Danny as fiercely as possible.

He kisses him as if they’ve got a willing audience of every last person who’s read the article and has been eyeing Danny ever since. Steve pretends they’re all out there, hovering outside the narrow doorway and he kisses Danny as possessively as possible, the most eloquent ‘fuck you’ he can think of.

Danny fights for control, tries to buck Steve off of him and push his hands off of Danny’s wrists, but Steve is taller and stronger and refuses to budge. Steve only relents in his grip on Danny’s wrist to clasp him by the cheek, indulging in a slowing of the pace. By the time he’s finished, he’s kissing Danny lazily at the speed of molasses.

The tie is in a crumpled pile on the ground amidst the rest of the mess.

Danny stares at Steve with a dazed look, his lips red and swollen. Steve looks at them and thinks that if Danny looks as good as he does with all his clothes on, he can only imagine the sight that’ll be before him once Steve strips layer by layer off with excruciatingly perfect slowness. Steve brushes his thumb in circles over a flushed pink spot on Danny’s cheek.

“I’m the only one allowed to notice how good you look,” Steve says in a tone that’s practically all-growl. He’s aware of how petulant and selfish he sounds, but it’s how he feels and if anybody outside Danny doesn’t like it, they can go to hell. “No more catcalls.”

“Not if you keep glaring at people the way you do, no,” Danny finally speaks up, sounding slightly out of breath.

The magazine abandoned on the floor with the tie and all the other clutter, they don’t exactly make it out of the closet. Not that night.

Steve figures he’s got plenty of time to work on that.

*

Ten months later, there’s a pile of glossy magazines stacked on Steve’s desk when he gets in. He’s earlier than the rest of the team and has the time to flip to the main article and peruse the glossy pictures with a possessive and victorious smile on his face.

Danny gets in a couple of hours later and eyes the magazines warily.

“What is it?” he says worriedly.

“You’re looking good, Williams,” Steve says with a smug grin as he drops the copy of _Out Magazine_ on Danny’s desk to the page of the photo spread with the two of them in their absolute finest and a striking blue tie on Danny’s person.

Danny shakes his head, letting out a lamenting sigh. “You’re just smug that we beat out the gay couple working in the governor’s office,” he says, flipping the magazine shut.

“You dress twice as nice as the both of them and we catch bad guys,” Steve protests. “Of course I’m happy we beat them.” He winds his fingers around the steel-gray tie that Danny is wearing today, rubbing his thumb up and down the silky fabric. “Best dressed,” he commends, pulling Danny down by the tie for a long kiss.

“Yeah, yeah,” Danny murmurs against Steve’s lips. “Best dressed and now hottest couple in Hawaii,” he says and for all his protests, Danny is smiling pretty happily, too. “You look pretty good in that suit.”

The suit in question is hanging up in Danny’s closet at that very moment.

“I was thinking,” Steve says, “maybe we could go back and revisit the start of our relationship.”

“ _Back_ in the closet?”

“It is where you keep all your suits,” Steve points out, already advancing on Danny and edging him out into the main room and the foyer.

Danny barely has time to call back that they’re on their way out before they’re out of the office, down the stairs, and into the parking lot. They encounter their fair share of friendly taunts and catcalls on the way, but all Steve can do is smile with smug pride.

Everyone is welcome to look at Danny and see how gorgeous he is because now they have no choice but to admit that he belongs, wholeheartedly, to Steve.

THE END


End file.
